1. Field
This embodiment relates to dynamic system estimation device and method, which estimate a state of a dynamic system and a performance parameter.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in a dynamic system such as a gas turbine engine composed of a plurality of elements, an estimation device that estimates a state of this dynamic system has been proposed. This estimation device can detect observed values such as the number of engine revolutions, temperature and pressure by sensors, and can estimate a variety of states of the dynamic system by using a Kalman filter provided with a dynamic model. As such an estimation device as described above, for example, a device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known.
The elements which compose the dynamic system include those in each of which performance is prescribed by a performance parameter. In the elements, the performance parameters are constant irrespective of time as long as temporal changes thereof are not taken into consideration. If the Kalman filter is used, then the performance parameters can be estimated in a case where the temporal changes are taken into consideration; however, the number of the performance parameters which can be estimated has been limited to the number of the sensors or less.
Patent Document
Patent Document 1: JP H08-123506 A